In the related art, an image forming apparatus has been performing a power control based on a schedule of use. Setting of this schedule is performed, for example, by the user's personal computer. Alternatively, the image forming apparatus has been performing the power control based on a result of detection by a human sensor or a face authentication function.
It takes time for the image forming apparatus to be in a usable state after the power is turned on. Therefore, the power of the image forming apparatus is turned on according to the user's schedule of use by the above-described power control. In this way, a user's convenience can be ensured.
However, if the power control is performed based on the schedule, the image forming apparatus sometimes determines that a current time is within the use-time despite the fact that a person is not present on the floor. Based on this determination, the image forming apparatus sometimes turns on the power in a situation in which there is actually no scheduled use. On the other hand, if the power control is performed based on the sensor, when the image forming apparatus determines that there is a person on the floor, in some cases, the power is turned on even if it is out of the scheduled use-time. Therefore, in the power control in the related art, there is a possibility that the time period may increase, during which the power of the image forming apparatus is turned on without the scheduled use.
An object of the present exemplary embodiments is to provide an image forming apparatus, a power control method, and a non-transitory recording medium capable of saving the energy while ensuring the convenience for the user.